This invention relates to a rack for sample tubes and, more particularly, to a sample tube rack for tubes of different size that can be automatically transported at a rapid rate in a sample analysis system.
In automated sampling systems, sample tubes are usually transported from one location to another in order to conveniently position the tubes for one or more functional operations on the samples contained therein. Because of the demand for increased test output of automated sampling systems, it often becomes necessary to simultaneously transport a plurality of tubes for test purposes.
Although sample tube racks for holding more than one sample tube are known, such racks are often not feasible for automatic transport in a sample analysis system because they can become unstable during movement. As demand increases for high volume test output of sample analysis systems, there has been an emphasis on increasing the speed of processing of the samples within the system. If sample tube racks are used to transport two or more tubes simultaneously, it may be necessary to limit the speed of movement of the rack to assure that the rack remains stable. Also, high speed movement of sample tube racks may necessitate that there be only short time periods during which a rack can be loaded or unloaded. Springs and other detent and holding members within the rack can delay or interfere with the need for quick loading or unloading of tubes relative to the rack.
It is thus desirable to provide a sample tube rack that is stable while undergoing rapid movement within a sample analysis system, permits quick loading and unloading of sample tubes and can accommodate tubes of different size.